An Alphabet of Puzzleshipping
by Auster
Summary: A collection of twenty-six Puzzleshipping drabbles, from angst to fluff and from AU to Canon. Updated daily. YxYY Now includes bonus drabbles!
1. Abdicate

**AN: **This is the beginning of twenty-six puzzleshipping drabbles (each were supposed to be a hundred words, but I struggled with that so instead I changed the rules, so now they are all under a hundred and fifty words), one each for every letter of the alphabet.

They will be updated Once a Day until finished, but that does not mean you don't have to review. I may decide to hold out on you if no one reviews lol.

**Abdicate**

As a prince, Atemu coveted his father's throne with a flaming passion. He wanted the control, needed power that came with the crown and the Puzzle. But his rule was taken from him, stolen, by a curse he did not start. 

They fought for his memories. This time, rather than slaves, Yuugi's friends were his servants and soldiers, he could command them instead. But Yuugi was different; he did not fit in the moulds he had carefully crafted for each person to fit into.

Perhaps that was why he fell in love.

Perhaps that was why he turned from the Door, and abdicated.

Review!


	2. Bullet

**AN: **Wow! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Words will never say how much I love you all! Sorry these start off so angsty by the way, they get much fluffier soon.

Happy Easter everyone!

**Bullet**

The trigger had slipped. It wasn't his fault, it couldn't be! He only wanted to end this, to escape the life he had slid into. Needing to end it with one last fight. Out with a bang. Yami always _did_ have to do things the impressive way.

It was over now. Now his reason to escape this world for a better one was over. Yuugi had looked so much like his opponent in the dark and with his hair tied back. An hour ago the body had lain warm with him, it was cold now. Yuugi's blood coated his hands. The bullet was never meant for him.

Review!


	3. Cigarette

**Cigarette**

Though the thick grey smoke of hundreds of cigarettes hung low over the room, Yuugi still managed to see _him_. All night he had wished he wasn't here, hating these kinds of clubs, but not one to break a promise to a friend. It was a moment, a glance of a man reclined regally on the stained couches of another booth, eyes like blood. Yuugi felt a thrill, knowing those eyes had been watching him. The crowd closed between them again, Yuugi was left to blush in silence. 

Only a few moments later, a glass appeared before him. Yuugi looked up to meet smirking red eyes and a seductive, "Hey."

Review!


	4. Dune

**AN: **Just incase anyone doesn't know, though you should if you call yourself a puzzleshipper lol, Heba here is Yuugi. And thanks to Kuro Ookami Harake for correcting my spelling of Khemet.

**Dune**

The sand was still hot under his bare feet, although it was night and the chill was seeping into the ground, the sun had not long set. Hot tears burned Heba's cheeks, the wind biting his skin as he reached the top of the sand dune. His feet tripped and he fell onto the fine sand. Not bothering to stand, Heba's shoulders shook violently with sobs. He had no reason to stand; he had lost his world, his heart.

Khemet burned behind him, but balance was already being restored to the kingdom. The Pharaoh had died to save them.

Heba raised his head to the stars and muttered his oath, "I'll find you."

Review!


	5. Exodus

**AN:** Yeah so it's two Anchent Egypt drabbles next to each other, so sue me lol. It just happened that way, theme insipired by my beta!

Animehunter08: I'm sorry but all of these drabbles were already written before I posted the first one, I'm not going to change them now. Besides, so far there's not been that much depression. Abdicate (which means 'to give up the throne', so Yami gave his throne up and returned to Yuugi) and Cigarette were fine, and Dune was bittersweet, so I wouldn't say they were all depressing. This one yeah, but the second half of the alphabet is almost all fluff of varing degrees in my opinion.

Just a last bit of angst and we'll be onto happier things. Also Please note that this is very incorrect in the actual religious sense, the whole thing was intended for the drabble, kay?

**Exodus**

Egypt was always so hot, cruelly so. The cruelty reflected in the Pharaoh's eyes, perhaps it was the heat that made these Egyptians so cold inside. This was the theory Heba's father had always used, but Heba could not believe him. After all, their prince, Atemu, was alive with heated passion. Heba knew this, from many dark nights spent together in heated embraces.

He blinked tears away as he followed his family and the rest of his people into the desert, not knowing if he would survive and not knowing if he would ever see his lover again, but knowing he had to be strong.

The plagues had passed; the exodus of the Israelites from Egypt had begun. Atemu watched from the palace balcony, cursing his father and lamenting the loss of his lover.

Review!


	6. Flesh

**AN: **I come baring a hot little smex scene to sink your teeth into. Yay! Have fun!

**Flesh**

Atemu's hot breath on his neck sent shivers down Yuugi's spine, dark skinned hands smoothed like liquid over Yuugi's moonlit skin, melding them together with soft gasps and whispered endearments. Atemu ran his lips over the damp flesh of his Aibou's shoulder, inhaling the scent of him with closed eyes. Yuugi's heart fluttered in his chest, responding to the heartbeat of the one above him. Muttering each other's names as they tried to control the sounds of pleasure, they moved together as one. They used the cover of darkness to hide their desires, the union society deemed immoral, but something they, in their hearts, could not deny. The night was theirs and theirs alone.

Review!


	7. Gender

**AN: **This can actually be seen as a lighthearted little teaser for a future fic I'm planning with a guy turned girl Yami, since I came to the conclusion that there is a grand total of one readable gender-bending (as in the character is 'changed' into a girl during the fic) puzzleshipping fic out there, and even then all of them are with girl Yuugi. I wanted to do something different, so tell me if you're interested kay? I don't wanna write a huge long fic for something no one wants to read lol.

**Gender**

"So… it was an accident?" Yuugi asked uncertainly, unable to resist staring at Yami.

Yami, feeling indescribably uncomfortable in this new body, kept eyeing their shoes, "Yeah." Speaking quietly, unused to the higher tone his voice now reached, "Malik was trying something new with shadow magic and… this happened."

Yuugi paused for a good moment, "And how long does it… last?"

Yami flinched, "About a week? I can stay at theirs if you want! If you don't want me… around… like this."

Yuugi sighed affectionately, despite being the most commanding person Yuugi knew, Yami could still be very insecure. Yami made a sound Yuugi was sure only kittens could make when he suddenly enveloped his lover in an embrace.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Yuugi spoke lowly, "After all, I've never experimented with a woman before."

Yuugi decided he liked this new flustered, blushing Yami.

Review!


	8. Habit

**AN: **A little snippit of normal life is what I wanted for this, hope that it came across like that.

**Habit**

Yami sighed heavily as he reached the bottom stair of their home. He had passed a sneaky looking Sugaroku in the hall on his way down, and his suspicions had been raised. Now they were confirmed.

Yuugi was at it again.

Yami rested a hand on his hip, "Aibou, what are you doing?"

Yuugi looked up from meticulously arranging some Egyptian antiques on the cabinet. He smiled innocently at Yami; a few strands of hair had escaped his hair tie, making him look slightly harassed.

"The living room was looking stale." Was the only explanation.

Yami sighed; sometimes he swore Yuugi was a housewife in denial. His habit for rearranging furniture every few months just proved it, he wouldn't ever tell Yuugi that, though, he liked not sleeping on the couch.

Review!


	9. Iris

**Iris**

Yami's eyes used to terrify him, when the spirit originally emerged from his dark prison of three millennia Yami's eyes where the colour of fresh blood and black insanity.

Now they do not scare him like they used to, the irises have melted into liquid rubies that fill with affection when they look at him. They burn like fire in the night, passion incarnated and love embodied.

Yuugi's eyes, however, have always hypnotised Yami. Like the petals of the iris itself, but softer, brighter. Like stars in a sky of purple sunsets. Yami knows, now, that if the shadows ever take his memory again, those eyes will remain eternally imprinted onto his soul.

Review!


	10. Jealous

**AN: **Back at Uni now everybody! And damn is Chester so much warmer than home, I didn't think I lived THAT much further north.

**Jealous**

Yami hated this. He hated sitting at home, forced to wait, left behind, for his Aibou to come home at God only knew what hour. He refused to sleep until Yuugi was home, until he knew for certain that Yuugi was safe under his protection once more.

It was not fair. Yuugi didn't love her! Yami _knew_ Yuugi didn't love her! He saw it when they were together, when he had to suffer through being in the same room as them, the false affection, there was nothing in Yuugi's eyes when he looked at her.

But Yami knew he could say nothing, so he would sit and wait, seething jealously, and remain silent. Wishing he were the one Yuugi's arms held.

Review!


	11. Keepsake

**AN: **My I reiterate that these drabbles are a _range _of genres. Fluff will come, but so will angst and bittersweetness.

**Keepsake**

The eye of Horus glinted in the subdued light of his desk lamp. Still shinning after all these years.

It didn't matter how long ago it was, it never mattered how many years had passed since he had said goodbye to his soul mate, because time was irrelevant and this was just a waiting game called life, a game he would win, and his prize would be heaven with Atemu.

The puzzle was gone, but he was allowed to keep a single piece, it's keystone. Although Yuugi had moved on, he was not afraid of forgetting, this little golden keepsake held more memories than any photo album.

Review!


	12. Labyrinth

**AN: **Why yes, this is a huge fluffy cliche. And yes, I am aware of how overdone it is. And yes, my beta DID glare at me for it because she hates cliches and the very air they breathe. But, it's here anyway. Because sometimes cliches can actually be quite sweet.

**Labyrinth**

Yuugi shivered and rubbed his arms to try and conserve warmth, the Pharaoh's soul room was always cold and daunting, an unforgiving labyrinth of icy stone and sharp corners into nowhere. Yuugi always feared being left alone in this place and so he panicked when Yami was nowhere to be found.

"Yami?"

"Aibou?"

The reply was immediate, Yuugi relaxed, seeing Yami appear from around a corner. Yami smiled warmly at him when Yuugi reached his side, curling his warm hand around his partner's.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Yami pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'd never let you lose me, Aibou."

Review!


	13. Macabre

**ATTENTION!: **Sorry guys, but I won't be able to update again until Monday on account of my being in Amsterdam with my uni mates. I promise that (unless something happens and the boat sinks lol) these drabbles will return on Monday!

**Macabre**

Yuugi stumbled over the cramped displays of the tiny shop, nearly knocking over a table of gothic crosses and rosaries. Biting his lip and hoping no one saw, (the shop was empty after all) he steadied himself and edged around the table. The shop was dark and hot, filled with macabre items closer to the occult than the gothic. Yuugi felt extremely uncomfortable, he should leave, this place gave him a bad feeling.

But when he turned around he nearly screamed, someone was stood _right_ behind him, Yuugi jumped backwards and would have knocked over an entire display case if the man hadn't leapt forward and pulled him back with inhuman speed. Yuugi froze in fear; the man's eyes were feline and red, with sharp glistening fangs.

The vampire smiled at him like a predator, "Hello, delicious."

Review!


	14. Name

**AN: **Hi everyone! Welcome back to the drabbles, I'm back home now after possibly the most awesome weekend in my life. I am not joking when I say that in Amsterdam practically _anything_ is legal, it's a mixture of complete amzingness and a surreal kind of scary. If there is one place you must go to with your mates while at uni, Amsterdam is it, believe me.

**Name**

"What's in a name?"

Atemu had heard Yuugi quote this statement many times before, but never quite understood it until now. He understood now, that a name could destroy and create, give and take identity just as easily. When he became Atemu he stopped being Yami. And when he stopped being Yami… his place at his Aibou's side vanished.

Atemu watched the Nile from the palace of his afterlife, clutching his cartouche and wanting to throw it a million miles away. Wanting to forget his name again. As if forgetting would take him back into his beloved's world.

Review!


	15. Obsession

**Obsession**

Yami knew it was obsession the instant he found himself cloistering the scarf Motou Yuugi had dropped at school to himself when he slept. The scent of lavender and vanilla infiltrating into his dreams of Yuugi. Yami adored everything about Yuugi, couldn't keep his eyes off his every move, daydreamed about the touch of his skin, his kisses, he kept a picture of him in his wallet, followed him home twenty steps behind him even though he lived in the opposite direction.

But Yami was sure his classmate didn't even know of his existence.

It didn't matter; Yami told himself, clutching his blade, soon everyone would know who he was.

Review!


	16. Paddle

**Paddle**

Yuugi closed his eyes, enjoying the serene peace of the river, feeling warm sunlight through rich emerald leaves and listening to the soft sound of the paddle dipping in and out the water. He lay on his back in their small boat, his elegant fingers trailing through the water.

Yuugi opened his eyes to look up at Yami, who was using the single oar to steer them gently down the river. Yuugi could find no words to express how gorgeous his lover looked right then, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to the elbows exposing muscled forearms, buttons undone to expose his chest.

Yami looked at him with a smile, Yuugi saw the love there, and knew he was the luckiest person in the world.

Review!


	17. Queen

**AN: **This one is probably my personal favourate, hope you like!

**Queen**

"Hey! Get off! What do you think you're doing?"

The ghost that had been haunting him ever since Yuugi had entered the great Pharaoh Atemu's tomb looked up at him; surprisingly he could become very solid when it was Yuugi he was touching.

"Hugging you." He replied simply.

Yuugi sighed, it was at times like this he regretted being an archaeologist, and the first to enter the tomb of the Pharaoh this ghost claimed to be.

"Well don't." Yuugi tried pushing him off.

"But, My Queen!" Atemu protested.

"Stop calling me that!" For some strange reason the ghost was under the impression that Yuugi was his reincarnated wife.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not your Queen! See the absence of breasts!" Yuugi shouted, gesturing desperately at his chest.

"You changed, I can live with that." Atemu smirked as Yuugi turned away with an exasperated shout, one day Yuugi would see it his way.

Review!


	18. Rain

**AN:** Just a little note of explanation. In this Yami is a kind of black cat spirit/demon/shapeshifter whatever you want him to be. Basically he can shift between human and cat, and just because I love the idea, his human form can have those cat ears and tail. Becuase that kind of almost anthro thing is really cute.

**Rain**

The storm was a bad one, the night was beyond black, even the streetlamps gave only the palest of glows, the thick rain obscuring them from view. Forks of light tore the sky open; it bled in beads of water that crashed down on roofs and pavements.

Yami watched his Master conduct the storm with delight, storms were one of his favourite things to watch, they fascinated him. He didn't know Yuugi's reason for summoning such chaos, but he wasn't complaining. As a witches black cat, he loved chaos, not quite as much as he loved Yuugi scratching his ears, but that was beside the point.

Yuugi swept an arm and a thunderbolt crashed to the ground. Yami shuddered, his Master always knew how to please him.

Review!


	19. Stage

**AN: **Can I please state again that every single one of these drabbles has been pre-written, as in they are done, finished, completed, and the only thing left is to put them online. I am not going to go back and change them due to requests, though I could perhaps be pursuaded to write a bonus drabble or two depending on the word/idea, otherwise they will come as they come. Sorry.

**Stage**

Music was his life. The orchestra, swooping in dips and highs, harmoniously balanced under great lights and before vast audiences, was his home. They called him a musical genius, Yuugi didn't agree. He did what he found enjoyment in, and his heart found peace in the violin, the piano, flute or cello. The instruments played for him like they would for no other.

Tonight, as the keys found their way to Yuugi's fingers, the audience had a special member. The wild rock star, Atemu Yami, sat in one of the boxes, watched Yuugi in a way that felt twice as potent as the thousands of others that had gazed before.

When Yuugi took his bows, both he and Atemu watched each other. Yuugi knew that something was being planned for him: a collaboration perhaps? Bowing to Atemu coyly, he left the stage.

Each was an instrument the other would master.

Review!


	20. Train

**AN: **Please review people! Uni is getting very stressful with all the final deadlines, and no reviews I'm afriad equals no motivation to remember to update.

**Train**

Yami really didn't know what he was going to do. It was a routine journey, one he made every day, so today shouldn't have been any different. But _this_ had never happened before.

Someone had fallen asleep on him. And not just anyone. A stranger. A beautiful stranger. When Yami said beautiful, he _meant_ beautiful. The young man had seemed to light the whole train up with his mere presence when he walked in. And now he was dozing, resting his head on Yami's shoulder with a serene expression.

Yami kept trying not to picture the boy under him in his bedroom, his heart was pounding in a way it never had before. The boy's suitcase read '_Yuugi_'.

Yami didn't know what to do.

Review!


	21. Undone

**AN: **Don't hate me for this angst lol, it's another one with a much larger (but still barely sketched) plot line in my head, this is only the beginning of it if the actual whole thing ever gets written, and I don't know if it ever will. And look, I remembered to update almost on time today! Now back to stressing about deadlines.

**Undone**

Yami pulled his hand away from his now ex-boyfriend's forehead. Tears stained the lightly tanned skin of his cheeks as the glow that had emanated from his fingers faded for good.

It had been done. The bastards had gotten their way.

Yami wished more than anything that it didn't have to end this way, Yuugi was the one person he had ever met that he would gladly spend the rest of his life with, someone he would give his life for. That was the only reason he had done this. To keep him safe. It was better this way. Better to undo everything.

When Yuugi woke next Yami would be gone, and all his memories of him would have left with him.

Review!


	22. Veil

**AN: **Oh god, only four days left after this one guys! (sniff) I'm so surprised how fast it's gone, I'm gonna miss it.

**Veil**

Soft flutes and lyres, the fluttering of a translucent veil the very colour of his hypnotising eyes. The dancer was part of a travelling band of entertainers from Persia, clearly kept away from the sun if the delicious silver skin meant anything. The Persians had introduced the boy with the title 'moonlight'. His jewellery and clothes all mimicked the night sky, deep blues and purples, wispy and secretive, like real stars were ringing softly when he moved.

The Pharaoh Atemu crossed his legs regally in the hope to hide his interest in the boy who moved like silk underwater. He had decided that he would invite the Persians to stay a little while longer, perhaps suggest that he would pay a little extra for the boy's company in his bed chambers.

Hell, he might even see if they'd be willing to sell him.

Review!


	23. Wave

**AN: **Whooo! 101 reviews! Alright then, to show my love for you all, the reviewers for this can name a topic for a bonus drabble, just remember its confined to a 150 words so it can't be hugly elaborate, and I'll choose the one (or more) that feels the most interesting and put it up at the end! kay?

**Wave**

"Yami, I swear, you'll get yourself killed one day!"

Yami grinned cheekily at his saviour, before his lungs constricted and more seawater forced itself up in a fit of hacking coughs.

"I told you that wave was too big but no, of course you have to go for it." A frustrated huff, "Humans."

Finally recovering, Yami leaned up and rolled over so that Yuugi was lying beneath him. The mermaid blinked, then glared at him.

"I don't fear drowning, Yuugi."

"Why? You suddenly grow gills?"

The fine scales of Yuugi's tail was like satin on his skin, his sapphire blue fins trailed in the water under which Yami's surf board now lay in pieces.

"Because, I know that I'll always have you to save me from drowning when I'm too much of an idiot to save myself."

Yuugi wasn't sure what think, so accepted the kiss given to him.

Review!


	24. X Marks the Spot

**AN: **It's awesome how people managed to pick two themes in their ideas that have been pre-covered in this one. Both pirates and Maths! Whooo! (by the way KatieLou Who, I really like your numbers idea, shall look into that). Everyone had such clever suggestions, I'll try and write for as many as I can in time for them to be up!

**X **(Marks the Spot)

Yuugi frowned, turning the map upside down to see if it made anymore sense. The heat was sweltering and the sand was working its way into his boots uncomfortably, behind him the band of vagabonds, or 'pirates' as they called themselves, watched impatiently. They had kidnapped Yuugi, hoping that as a famous academic he would be able to decipher what they could not.

Adjusting his glasses, Yuugi found the red 'X' etched onto the map and began to calculate the mileage in steps they would have to walk when placed in relative to the mountain's position.

He was interrupted by the pirate captain slinging an arm around his shoulders, red eyes sparkling with mirth under his captain's hat, Yuugi glared at him from over the rims of his glasses.

"When we find this treasure, Little One, I'm taking you off to paradise with me!"

Review!


	25. Yule

**Yule**

Reaching up, Yuugi was forced to balance on the tips of his toes to reach the branch of the tree he wanted, hooking the thread of the bauble around the needles. Yuugi smiled, watching the light of the fire reflect off the bright red surface of the bauble. The Yuletide was here and the whole house had taken on a warm, fuzzy feeling to it.

He didn't jump when a warm pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him up against a strong chest, Yuugi already knew who it was. He blinked, however, when a branch of mistletoe appeared above him.

Yuugi laughed, "Yami."

"No escape now, Aibou, either kiss me now or never again."

"As if." Yuugi smiled, but kissed him anyway.

Review!


	26. Zoom lens

**AN: **And for the super special awesome finale this is a super long drabble! (in other words its not a drabble at all but a mini-mini-ficlet). I hope you all enjoyed An Alphabet of Puzzleshipping and don't forget to stay tuned for the Bonus Drabbles that will start tomorrow! (so far I've written three, and still working on others) These Bonus Drabbles will be posted here and will also be updated once a day until they finish. Then I'm going to give you a little list of all the ones I will be willing to turn into fics/one-shots if people want. Love you all and thank you!

**Zoom-lens**

With a silent whirr of the zoom-lens, a momentary flash of blinding light and the subtle click of the camera's shutter, a single image was captured forever, the shadows and light, the textures and colours of his model spread erotically on his back in his private studio gave Yuugi a thrill of excitement.

His model was a gorgeous young man in his final year at university, a couple of years younger than Yuugi himself. Yuugi had been scouring the city for _anything_ that could spark in him the enthusiasm his artist's eccentricities needed, and had found Atemu sat alone on campus under a blossoming sakura tree. The image was just so perfect that Yuugi hadn't been able to control himself, dragging Atemu back to his studio even though they had never met before.

But their short acquaintance had been enough to determine that Atemu was chronically shy. And in constant self-denial of his own worth.

"Beautiful." Yuugi murmured quietly, priding himself in his abilities of persuasion.

Atemu heard him, his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes flittered nervously away from Yuugi. Yuugi didn't know what had happened in Atemu's life to cause such a disposition, but he would find out if it meant the last of him. He was keeping Atemu, he wanted to see him smile like he _meant it_, wanted to hear his laugh, feel his kisses.

He refused to loose his spark.

Review!


	27. Bonus: Detention

**AN: **This first bonus drabble is a present to Pr3cIoUs for being my beta and just being genrally awesome!

**Bonus Drabble: Detention**

Behind him, Yami shuddered, his fingers clutching tighter at the skin of Yuugi's hip and thigh, his open shirt revealed skin damp with perspiration, hot when he pressed his chest against Yuugi's unclothed back. Yuugi gasped, pressing his hips back into Yami's as the jerky, desperate rhythm of his thrusts pushed Yuugi into the cool wall of the detention room. Yami bit down onto the hollow of Yuugi's shoulder, managing to muffle the groan when Yuugi purposefully tightened his muscles around him. Yuugi whimpered, the mixture of pain and pleasure a delicious reaction that Yami could never get enough of.

The detention room was empty apart from them, as they had planned it. For far too long they had held their desires at bay out of fear of the school's reaction, but after-hours was their time, no matter where they were.

What did the teachers expect them to do anyway? Write lines?

Review!


	28. Bonus: Slave

**AN: **This theme was requested by 'Kyo lover with little sanity', I sincerely hope you like it! (I chose this theme and Patch, which is also coming soon by the way).

Last chance to submit a drabble word/idea guys! As after today I'm going to have very little time for writing fanfiction.

**Bonus Drabble: Slave**

Warmth radiated from the Pharaoh's skin whenever Heba drew close, as if his golden skin were a furnace of power and presence. Heba could not deny the desire that burned him when the Pharaoh took red grapes from Heba's fingers with his teeth, in such a way that his hot lips partly captured the tips of Heba's fingers before pulling away and leaving only a fierce tingle in the slave's body that would be repeated with the next grape.

"I fear that my bed may be cold tonight, Little Star."

Heba bowed his head to hide his blush at being so directly addressed by Atemu, "My Pharaoh?"

"Unless I can find someone to warm it, of course."

"There are new concubines – "

"They bore me. You will be waiting there instead. Won't you?"

"Yes Master." Heba whispered the words in breathless excitement.

"Good." The Pharaoh purred, his satisfied cats smile darkening his eyes.

Review!


	29. Bonus: Bondage

**AN: **This saucy theme was suggested by 'Kuro Ookami Hatake', and I'm sorry that it didn't come out better, there's something about it that's seriously bugging me for some reason, so it may be re-written in the course of a few days. But perhaps not. Anyway, I won't be quitting these drabbles for quite a bit yet, but I may have to take a very short break from them again. I have the biggest deadline due in this week, and I'll be away this weekend, so just a little warning that they may slow down until all of that is out of the way.

**Bonus Drabble: Bondage**

Leather straps cut into Yami's skin when he tried in vain to release his wrists from where Yuugi had mercilessly bound them behind his back and to the chair. His ankles were suffering the same treatment, strapped to the front two chair legs. A strip of black silk covered his eyes, his other senses sharpened by blindness. He was naked.

"Y-Yuugi."

Feeling Yuugi's petal soft lips brushing gently across his inner thighs, hot breath moist and teasing on his chilled skin, made him yearn for the teasing to stop. Yuugi was an absolute imp given half the chance, a saucy little minx in the guise of the sweetest cherub. Yami had been the one to suggest trying something new in the bedroom; he hadn't expected Yuugi's enthusiasm. Yami had never been so dominated in his life, never been so eager and turned on as he was now.

He rather liked this bondage kink.

Review!


	30. Bonus: Patch

**AN: **This is another theme sugested by 'Kyo lover with little sanity', and although not what I expected to write when the subject idea was given to me, I rather like it (To be honest I couldn't get the image of Timaeus out of my head, so that's why this setting is what it is).

**Bonus Drabble: Patch**

The last thing Yuugi ever expected to happen to him was this. Atemu was a suave and proud man, a fierce knight and a difficult person to get along with, his words were short, sharp and cutting; he took delight in other people's discomfort. He was covered in the remains of battles, scars and hard muscles. A black eye patch covered a long scar that ran from above his eyebrow to his cheekbone, his other eye was a cruel, calculating red.

And Yuugi? Yuugi was the delicate, youngest son of the King. A gentle and happy young man adored by the people.

He most certainly did not expect the cruel knight who had only ever been cutting with him to suddenly seek him out in the palace gardens, drop to one knee, and proclaim that he had been besotted with him since they first met.

The last thing Yuugi expected was to suddenly find he returned the feelings.

Review!


	31. Bonus: Zenith

**AN: **This one didn't quite make the cut for the original alphabet but I still quite like it so I'm putting it up as a bonus!

And sorry I didn't update yesterday, I simply didn't get time for it, life is very busy right now. Anyway this will have to be the last update until Monday because I'm away with my boyfriend until then so I'll see you all then! (KatieLou Who, the maths inspired drabbles will start on Monay and will finish the whole thing off with a collection of twelve number related themes so I really hope you like them! (I've only managed to write three at the moment but hopefully they'll be done soon).

**Bonus Drabble: Zenith**

Yuugi took a deep breath. The full moon had passed its zenith in the night sky, and he felt it wane with every fibre of his being. Yami held his face, caressing Yuugi's cheeks with his thumbs. The wolf in him could still feel the moons power emanating from Yuugi's skin, the son of the goddess, his lover. The peek was over, but Yuugi's white skin still radiated its own moonlight, his eyes like the full moon itself. Yuugi was the only reason their pack prospered so successfully, and though not a wolf, they guarded him selfishly.

Yuugi looked at Yami questioningly, "Why aren't you with the others?"

The howls of the pack surrounded them; the forest was alive with voices celebrating the harvest moon.

Yami smirked wolfishly, "Because this way I get you all to myself."

Review!


	32. Bonus: Ace

**AN: **Right then, I'm back from Nottingham and back at uni again (sarcastic 'yay'), so updates will resume! There are now going to be twelve drabbles, each realated to their number in the series, if that makes sense, and that should finish this whole thing off. I still haven't finished them yet but I'll work on that as soon as possible.

And so, without further ado, I present the first theme, the number 'One'.

**Bonus Drabble: One – Ace**

Hooves woke Yuugi in the night. But, impatient and irritable when woken rudely, he only rolled over and fell back asleep. Now he wished he had investigated better, it would have saved him the shock of reaching the dining room and seeing a group of unmistakeable outlaws lounging about their breakfasts. Hurrying into the kitchen he wasn't entirely successful in being unseen, one of the wild men, the one with an ace of spades secured in his hat, followed his movements with eyes like burning coals.

Breathing fast, he locked the door and demanded of his Grandfather exactly what he thought he was doing letting such people into their hotel. The answer he received was a saddened recollection of a promise once made to a father of one of them. Yuugi swallowed thickly, praying to God that they would leave soon.

In the parlour, Atemu scowled at the kitchen door, fingering a single card inside his pocket. An ace of hearts.

Review!


	33. Bonus: Chess

**AN: **We carry on the numbers with the theme 'Two'!

**Bonus Drabble: Two – Chess**

White and black was scattered across the board with an air that to anyone else would have seemed careless, but to them it made the most sense in the world and was only evidence to the most complicated of dances they, together, had just performed. Not a dance of beauty or elegance, but one of skill and cunning wit, many years of practice melded with natural ability.

Thirty-two pieces: half white, half black. Sixty-four squares with a similar divide. And it all boiled down to two. The pair of them. Split equally down the sides of black and white.

The game had been blindingly fast. Now suddenly everything was still. They sat and watched each other over the silence of stalemate. Neither had lost before, and the shock of this revelation caused each to recognise their equal.

Yami tilted his head with narrowed eyes, unsure of this revelation. Yuugi eyed him warily. The audience tensed.

This would be an interesting relationship.

Review!


	34. Bonus: Oath

**AN: **This drabble is ridiculosly long, and absolutely refused to be shortened every time I tried, and so I present a not-quite-drabble-bonus-drabble! I'm sure no one will actually be disapointed by the longer leangth.

**Bonus Drabble: Three – Oath**

The blue sky did not reflect the mood of the young prince Atemu: stood awkwardly in the gardens nervously shifting his weight.

Yuugi let out an exasperated sigh; just because he and the prince were the same age he didn't know why he was being forced into being the brat's 'friend'. Atemu was a sheltered, reclusive youth who spent his life submerged in books.

"So what are we doing?" Atemu refused to look at the Duke's son, a strange wild boy from the north with no interest in intellectual pursuits.

Yuugi gave him an irritated side-glance, it was obvious Atemu didn't want to be here, "Horse riding."

Atemu's eyes widened, "But my studies clearly state that riding carries all forms of dangers, that your chances of joint problems increases by forty-seven percent by the time you are thirty, that –"

"Do you _want_ to spend your life like a hermit, Prince?" Yuugi snapped, they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate, he continued in a forced softer tone, "Look, nothing will happen to you."

Atemu looked warily into Yuugi's remarkably pretty eyes, "You swear it?"

If it would shut him up then Yuugi would swear anything, "I swear an oath upon my honour and my life, that I will never let anything happen to you."

Repeating this oath the traditional three times, neither of them knew how deeply Yuugi's words would affect their lives.

Review!


	35. Bonus: Roses

**AN: **This is a drabble for two themes, the number four and the one 'Bored2Death' suggested. It isn't, however, the exact theme that she wanted and it ended up only being kind of related. Sorry about that, but I like this better than the non-cliche fluff I kept trying to write for it, it just wasn't working that way.

**Bonus Drabble: Four – Roses**

"A rose is only as sweet as the beloved it is given to."

Yuugi had once muttered this during a conversation on the right way to woo a girl, when he thought no one could hear his quiet voice, again scared of how the philosophical nature of his thoughts would be received by his dearest friends, who flew through the world with lively disregard for deep thinking and grand ideas.

Now his time in that world has passed, Atemu remembers every one of Yuugi's muttered thoughts, and cherishes them as gems.

This particular thought returns to him, now, as he stands in a walled garden in his palace grounds. The four high walls each have four different coloured roses twining up the stone. Red grows North, White in the South. The East bares yellow bright as the sun, and the West is dotted with lavender.

Atemu created this garden with magic, as a reminder of his own beloved. But he can never decide which blossom suits Yuugi best.

In the end it didn't matter, they could never be as sweet as the beauty he had left behind.

Review!


	36. Bonus: Flame

**An: **Very cliche ending, and doesn't do justice to the much deeper detail in my head, but hey I'll live with it.

**Bonus Drabble: Five – Flame**

The last race had torn a ligament. A complete accident, of course, but one that rendered him incapable of competing professionally for a full five years.

Atemu had missed his first chance of competing in the Olympics. Watching the five colours, looped together as five separate rings in symbolic imagery, appear over and over again on television was slow torture.

And now, at the age of twenty-two, he was finally at the top of his game, and more than ready to reach the top.

And yet, the years he had spent re-training himself would be years he would never wish gone. In the severity of his injuries they had been forced to hire a personal physiotherapist, one of the best for Egypt's best upcoming athlete. A young Japanese man had become his saviour. And soon, his lover.

From the first touch of Yuugi's fingers on his calf, Atemu had known the electricity that shot between them would burst into something much more. Despite the initial language barrier.

Five years later, under the five Olympic rings. Atemu could think of only Yuugi, and how they were running this together.

Review!


	37. Bonus: Wager

**Bonus Drabble: Six – Wager**

"Snake eyes, Aibou."

Yuugi pouted at Yami's overly smug smirk. His other was way too confident that he would win, and sure, Yuugi would admit that Yami had a decent lead right now, but if Duel Monsters had taught Yuugi anything, it was that coming back from the brink was their specialty.

Slowly Yuugi raised his fingers and began unbuttoning his shirt, discarding it on the bedroom floor, his bare chest now exposed to cool air. Yami let his dark gaze wander leisurely over his Aibou's skin, the lustful look making Yuugi shiver, he had already lost most his clothes.

Determinedly Yuugi swept the die into his hand, rattling them. The first one completely naked was uke tonight. Only one combination would save him now. Yuugi threw the pair of die.

Two sixes faced them.

Yuugi smirked, "I think I won, Yami."

Review!


	38. Bonus: Gamble

**AN: **Sorry for any confusion in the last chap lol, the 'strip-dice' game Yami and Yuugi are playing is just something I made up while writing it. I can just imagine them creating games with each other to play in the bedroom. The basic rules revolved around this: if you rolled two of the same number the other player had to remove items of clothing, the higher the double number, the more clothing. Nothing amazing just a little messing around to make the bedroom more exciting lol.

**Bonus Drabble: Seven – Gamble**

A clatter followed the roulette ball across the spinning numbers of the wheel. Yami clutched the fabric of his trousers, watching intently.

But it was not the ball he was watching. It was the table's croupier, the stunningly beautiful casino worker that charmed and delighted his table simply by being there.

For the past seven days he had been returning to this very casino, every night without fail. But not so he could gamble, even though that was a part of it, he came to spend time with a young man who didn't even know his name. He'd find the table he was tending, and precede to spend hours there.

Winning or loosing, he didn't even notice.

"Seven, red."

Yami let go of a lungful of air, treasuring the sound of the other's voice. Tonight, he promised himself, tonight he would talk to him at last.

Review!


	39. Bonus: Lucky

**AN: **A little important side-note here: the number eight is considered to be very lucky in Japanese culture, so that's basically what this drabble focuses on.

**Bonus Drabble: Eight – Lucky**

It was eight in the morning, and Yuugi was already late. Clutching his umbrella against the fierce rain and wind, he ran against the weather in a desperate attempt to get to his office in time. Damnit, friends with Kaiba himself or not, his boss was not going to be happy if he was late again! It was the eighth day of the eighth month, and eight o' clock, why the hell was one of the luckiest times of the year so _un_lucky for him? His car couldn't have picked a worse day to breakdown.

Holding the umbrella down to try blocking the rain, Yuugi was not exactly watching where he was going. And, apparently, neither was the person he ran into.

Yuugi hissed in pain, suddenly finding himself sprawled over a puddle-littered pavement, his suit soaked and his briefcase scratched.

"I'm sorry, Sir! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He grumbled, "Nothing unexpected on a day like…this." He trailed off, looking up into the not-quite-stranger's face, "Yami?"

Familiar red eyes lit up in recognition, "Yuugi! I haven't seen you since high school," the voice warmed, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Yuugi could only gape, perhaps today wasn't so unlucky after all.

Review!


	40. Bonus: Unlucky

**AN: **Just as the number eight is considered to be very lucky, the number nine is believed to be very unlucky in Japan (the unlucky number four is for China, incase you're like me and got confused lol), just like thirteen is unlucky in weastern culture.

**Bonus Drabble: Nine - Unlucky**

"Hey, Yami, what do you reckon? Red or gold?"

"That is entirely dependant upon your own opinion, Sir."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, "I'm asking _your_ opinion, which tie would go best with this suit."

He gave his bodyguard a playfully smug look, holding up the ties before the mirror.

Yami paused, his sharp red eyes hiding the calculations he was currently performing. Yuugi sighed, he didn't want calculations, just an honest opinion. Yami looked human, moved like humans, worked for humans, but certainly didn't act human.

"The colour red you are holding is mostly related to the idea of royalty, and so your position would be emphasised amongst the people. However, the gold is reminiscent of wealth, therefore advertising your worth. If…"

Yuugi stopped listening, after nine whole years he still hadn't succeeded in teaching Yami how to feel. It was frustrating to know his attachment would never even be understood by Yami.

Yami stopped talking, realising his charge wasn't listening and realising he had disappointed Yuugi again somehow. But it had to be this way, he was unlucky enough to be what he was, something that he knew would never be satisfactory to Yuugi, who was free and emotive and _alive_.

Knowing he wouldn't be heard, Yami muttered his opinion, "It does not matter what you wear, Sir, you will still be perfect."

Review!

(by the way, Yami is a robot here, incase anyone didn't quite catch that, which means the drabble is clearly set wayyy into the future)


	41. Bonus: Measurements

**AN: **These drabbles just aren't drabbles anymore, are they? They are getting far too long and I just can't be bothered shortening them anymore, so yay for you guys I suppose because you get more.

This is a theme asked for 'yamixyuugiyaoilover' and so I merged it with this one. I know absolutely NOTHING about maths, and it really shows that I had to re-take my GSCE exam before I even passed it here, so forgive any mistakes please.

**Bonus Drabble: Ten – Measurements**

"To understand the concept of measuring, one must first understand that to measure is to count in tens. A centimetre equals ten millimetres; a metre equals a hundred centimetres. Units of measurements are all in tens. Derived from the Greek – "

Yuugi couldn't help from tuning out his teacher's words. Listening instead to the _sound_ of his voice, rather than the subject of discussion. Maths wasn't his _best_ subject. He preferred the freedom of his art, a release for his creativity. Concentrating had always been a problem when it came to numbers and the rules surrounding them. Concentrating had become even harder now that all Yuugi could picture was the scene that had occurred in this classroom two days ago.

Yami Atemu, his maths teacher, had found him drawing, _again_, over his textbooks. Forcing him to stay after school to discuss the problem, Yami had lectured him about how art could not make up for his abysmal test scores in mathematics. Yuugi had argued. Yami had not backed down from the row.

How he found himself being screwed into Yami's desk amongst half-marked equation papers, Yuugi would never know.

Yami had been tiptoeing nervously around him since, knowing Yuugi could get him fired for this. Measuring the time before they could put this behind them, Yuugi was sure.

A ruler snapping on his desk snapped him out of his daze.

"Daydreaming again, Mr. Motou? I'm afraid you'll have to stay after school again, apparently our last discussion didn't make enough of an _impression_."

Review!


	42. Bonus: Hearts

**AN: **This can be seen as a second part to 'Ace', and was written to be so, but it can stand alone if you really want it to, though I don't see why you would want it to... anyway I be rambling, be off with you and enjoy the drabble!

And I'm afriad that, yes, the drabble suggestions were open to everyone, but I also stated way back that they would have to do it soon as I now have very little time for writing, for the next few weeks anyway. The themes have already been chosen now, however, there may be another pharaoh theme in there, it depends. There may also be the rock star/hotel manager theme in there too, who knows?

**Bonus Drabble: Eleven – Hearts**

A gentle gust made the single orange flame between them flicker, the wax melting down the side of the candle casting it's own fantastic shadows in the light.

Yuugi took his second card from the other player, contemplating it. An ace of hearts: an ace could count as either a one or an eleven, should he risk it and twist, or hold on to the heart as a single to compliment the other? "So, errm, Sir – "

"Atemu." His playing partner corrected.

"Yes, right," Yuugi licked his lips nervously, Atemu's burning coal eyes followed the action, "Why did you ask me here, anyway?"

They had been playing cards alone in this room for hours, yet Atemu had said very little, and Yuugi was far too nervous to speak openly in front of the dangerous outlaw.

"A test."

"A what?" Yuugi, confused, suddenly realised he had exactly what he needed to win this round. A pontoon. Laying the two cards down, the ace face up and across the other card, he was startled to see Atemu smile.

"Yes," he spoke, staring at Yuugi's ace of hearts, "You will do."

Review!


	43. Bonus: Jury

**AN: **Hey guys, I counted these drabbles the other day, and I realised that I'm only nine letters away from another full alphabet. I know I said that these number drabbles would finish the whole thing off, but now I'm tempted to write a second alphabet (as in the nine letters left). The only problem being that there has been a significant drop in the review numbers, which, considering the ever increasing number of hits/alerts ect., is a bit depressing. So please tell me if I should write the last drabbles or just leave it here.

**Bonus Drabble: Twelve – Jury**

Yami swept an arm in a grand gesture to emphasise his next brilliant statement. He had the whole court in the palm of his hand, he knew it, he loved it, and he thrived in the attention. He was winning, no, he had practically won. He had convinced the judge, the twelve jury members, the witnesses, hell even the criminal himself. This case was his. All in twelve minutes worth of talking.

Yami turned to the jury in his closing statement, turning on his lawyer's charm, "And in conclusion, it is impossible for this man to have been where he claimed if, at the time," steadily, he looked each jury member in the eye to assure them of his 'sincerity', "he was suffering from the post-dramatic stress he also describes. If his own mother –"

Suddenly the impossible happened, Yami stumbled over his own sentence, having suddenly made eye contact with the final jury member. The most stunning, heavenly, gorgeous god of a young man. Bright doe eyes the colour of amethysts and sunsets glistened futures at him of moonlit walks, long nights of passion, engagements, weddings, children.

Yami jerked himself back to life when the young man scowled at the blatant staring, turning back on the charm, and trying not to appear flustered, Yami continued, now wanting to win this case for a reason that wasn't a cash reward.

Review!


	44. Bonus: Youth

**AN: **Thank you for all the beautiful reviews everyone, they all made me very happy. I love any kind of feedback, it brightens my days.

**Bonus Drabble: Youth**

"Good evening, Mr. Atemu. Welcome." The manager of the hotel himself bowed his head to the man he was addressing, ignoring the entourage of many bodyguards and servants the rock star had following him.

Atemu was a gorgeous Egyptian in his late twenties, with an unholy talent for music, song, flirting and being in exactly the right place at the right time. The world was grovelling at his feet, he knew it, and he revelled in it. If there was anyway to spend your youth, this was it. The manager continued to speak of the hotel as if it were paradise incorporated, as Atemu's ruby eyes roved like slow lava over the gathering of hotel staff members lined up to greet him, each immaculate in their uniforms.

A beautiful woman stepped out of the line suddenly, to stand beside the manager.

"We are each dedicated to satisfy your every whim and will," she spoke in a voice like the rippling of tiger's fur, her amber eyes hypnotising, "I shall be your _personal_ attendee for your stay here, Sir."

Atemu looked her up and down, then turned his eyes back to a certain Eastern Asian looking man stood in the line, "Actually," He spoke like smouldering fire, "I would prefer _him_."

The manager turned in surprise, and as the young man flushed red in surprised embarrassment said, "Yuugi, Sir? I'm afraid he rarely speaks in anything other than Japanese, perhaps, instead you would like – "

"No. Him." Atemu jerked a finger at the woman's suggestive maids uniform, "In that. By the time I get back."

Review!


	45. Bonus: Illusion

**AN: **Hey there, just a little note to say that I wont be able to use any more suggestions for drabbles kay? The last nine letters have already been used up, and most actually written yesterday. However there will be a little list at the end of all of this that says which I will be most willing to turn into one-shots/fics if people want, and people can always ask for their favourates to be made longer even if it isn't in the list.

**Bonus Drabble: Illusion**

The night was cool, spring only just beginning to make a difference to the chill winter had placed upon the earth. The stars glowed stark against the nearly-black canvas of the sky, and the moon cast silver shadows, soft and powdery, over the natural world. Spreading itself thinly over the cities of man whose harsh artificial lights drove it away with piecing aggression.

But oblivious to the reality of the world, Yuugi could only think about the probable fantasy, lies and possible insanity of his current life.

Nibbling absentmindedly at the nail of his thumb he had yet to take his eyes off the strange golden pyramid placed before him on the bed covers. Yuugi tightened his arm's grip around his bent knees, preparing himself.

"Are you there?" He paused, searching for a name to call the spirit, "Mou hitori no boku?"

The whispered question went unanswered, Yuugi bit into the nail. What if he was truly going insane? It had only been a couple of months since he'd completed the Sennen Puzzle and already his life had become a confusing maze of shadows. Just as the warning on the side of the box had said.

What if everything he had been through recently was a dream, an illusion, and there was neither magic nor a malevolent sprit possessing him through the Puzzle?

It sounded crazy. _He_ sounded crazy.

In the silence of his room, the thing Yuugi feared the most was not the shadows of his Puzzle, nor the dark spirit, it was everything being just an illusion.

Review!


	46. Bonus: Xray

**AN: **For the life of me I couldn't find a good ending line for this without it going overly sappy and ruining the effect of the rest of it, I hope its still good because other than that I really like it. Despite the fact that you may all kill me for the actual content in it.

**Bonus Drabble: X-ray**

Yuugi forced a smile at the young man holding his hand in a firm, trembling grip. They had only just received the final verdict on the x-rays, but Yuugi had known what was coming since the beginning, hope had been a slim and distant light he had not allowed himself to reach for.

"See?" Yuugi asked jokingly, "This is why a doctor should never let his emotions get involved."

The words didn't have quite the effect he aimed for. Atemu clutched his hand so tight it hurt, sobbing into the backs of Yuugi's soft fingers, held to his trembling lips. His shoulders shook under the white doctor's coat he wore.

Yuugi closed his eyes against the other's pain, resting back against the white sheets of his hospital bed. His illness was not something that could be cured, and now it was certain that he had, at most, a year left. It would have been so much easier if he hadn't met Atemu, if he'd gone to a different hospital, joined a different clinic, he would never had met the doctor. Never been treated by him. Never fallen in love. Now it was hard to leave the man who he had pledged eternity to, if only because he knew the agony he was going to leave behind.

Review!


	47. Bonus: Quay

**AN: **'Quay': a platform in a harbour for loading and unloading ships - The Oxford English Dictionary and Thesaurus. Just a little fluff for you (and I'm sure it's not just me that thinks Yami in the captain's uniform of the Royal Navy (or any kind of uniform really) would look incredibly hot).

**Bonus Drabble: Quay**

Clinging to the thin metal rail, Yami leaned over the edge of the ship's deck, searching for any sign of land.

The seas pearly spray crashed up the ship's sides as it parted the waves with its powerful engines, dampening his already chilled hands. A great gust of ocean wind, fresh and wild, forced Yami to let go of the rail so that he could clamp his hand down on the hat that was part of his uniform. But he did not close his eyes despite the strong wind, ignoring the glare of the sun reflecting off the sapphire waves, now seeing a dark shadow on the horizon.

He could not help the grin. He had been at sea for months now with the navy, but finally, after so many dreams and fantasies, he was coming home.

When the ship finally docked at the quay, a vast place where many of the country's imports came in, he ignored the hundreds of ships and searched through the noise for a single voice.

"Yami!"

He turned at the painfully familiar sound, seeing the person he had ached to see since they left. Yuugi threw himself into Yami's arms, tears clinging to his bright eyes. Yami clutched him to his chest, immersing himself in Yuugi's natural scent.

Because it didn't matter how beautiful the ocean was, it would never compare to the encompassing embrace of his beloved's arms.

Review!


	48. Bonus: King

**AN: **Ummm, hi? Yeah, sorry about leaving everyone hanging, I completely and utterly forgot to say that I was staying at a friend's house in Yorkshire this weekend and she has no internet in her house. Luckiliy for you people I got back early today (as in, like, ten minutes ago), so I can update.

**Bonus Drabble: King**

Malik eyed the cobra, draped lazily over the Pharaoh's shoulders, uneasily. It was a great thing with terrific fangs and unnatural eyes; some said it was a gift from the Gods themselves to their King.

Atemu ghosted his fingers over the arch of its head, no fear reflected in his eyes when the cobra hissed gently, in fact he gave a cat-like smile, as if he understood what it meant.

Some whispered that their Pharaoh could speak with the snakes, and that this cobra was a demon whose loyalty he had won with his charm.

Some said that when the Nile's waters spilled to flood the ground with rich soil, and when the moon was at its highest, its fullest, in the sky, that the snake became something else. That it would dance for the King in the moonlight with beauty that surpassed any gem nature could create.

And as Malik watched its eyes flash dark purple with intelligence, he could picture those eyes seducing a God, could imagine it moving with flawless fluidity, a forked tongue hiding behind full red lips. When it coiled about their Pharaoh's neck, he had no trouble believing the rumours.

Review!


	49. Bonus: Testosterone

**AN: **This one is faaaar too long but, meh. It was originally going to be a really cracky one with an extreamly possesive Yami, but I didn't like how it came out. Then it was going to be something along the lines of a centaur!Atemu being secretly in love with a human Yuugi and Yuugi just thinking all the strange looks were because it was mating season...or something, but I decided people might find that a little too werid. So I settled for condensing a little one-shot idea I have into this.

Also, 'King' (the previous drabble) certainly does have a plot/story behind it, well done for picking up on that, perhaps I should get to work on writing a bit more than the couple of scenes it currently has...

**Bonus Drabble: Testosterone**

Yuugi smirked, resting a hand on his hip, an elegant eyebrow cocked in smug amusement.

Oh, when Jounouchi had said he had someone that needed breaking in, Yuugi hadn't expected it to _this_ extent.

His 'client' had been strapped to a chair, fully clothed and furious, yet, at the same time, deliciously terrified. A college student, polite, extremely clever, trusting, virgin. Yuugi bit his glossed bottom lip seductively, oh yes, a virgin all right, if the furious blush and complete unease meant anything.

Knee-high black leather boots clipped the floor when Yuugi moved closer to his prey, settling himself on the helpless man's lap he tossed his hair back and looked down at him through long eyelashes.

"So, am I the best birthday gift you've ever had?"

"I-I'm not supposed to be here – my friends didn't say – I don't want to –"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, no wonder Jounouchi dragged him in here without telling him why, "Don't worry, Kitten, I'm not here to rape you."

He smirked again, elbow length lace and leather gloves trailed down the other's chest. What was his name again? Yami, wasn't it.

"I should leave, this is a mistake, I'm sorry but I have an exam in three weeks and I'm only half way through my third revision on the subject, I don't have time for –"

A geek, then, his prey was a geek. The type whose parents had suppressed any kind of testosterone before it even got a chance to work. The type that fell in love with him just because he'd danced for them, just because he was their first release. A bothersome lot, but money was money.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Kitten." Yuugi commanded, rolling his hips and listening to the other's sharp gasp. He'd have this boy besotted before he even came.

Review!


	50. Bonus: Vengeance

**AN: **Sorry this is late. It's a condensed version of the end of a story in my head, since I don't think I'll ever get it written it's release will be here instead. I'm going with the overdone dragon/rider theme, except it's possible, in this little plot of mine, for a dragon to take on a kind-of-human form when they get old enough and I'll let your imaginations run on from there.

yugixyamiyoailover - To clear up any confusion Yuugi was not a whore in the previous drabble, he was a dancer. A dancer that enjoyed everything about the profession and found, when he was a little hard up for cash, that people were willing to pay for him to perform dances around a pole or in a lap. I have always appreciated your feedback, but I suggest you get off your high horse and realise how much your comment both angered and saddened me. I will dare to do anything with my _own_ writing, just as you stated in your own profile 'They are my stories I write them how I like.'

**Bonus Drabble: Vengeance**

The roar that ripped the very earth and sky asunder was what had ended the battle. Dragons, humans, elves and goblins, all those that fought in the meadows of the great pass, paused in dread.

The magnificent black dragon that seemed to shadow half the sky twisted in the air like a pained serpent, gigantic wings flailing wildly as it fell. The ground buckled with the impact when it hit the ground, the earthly sound for a moment overcoming the ear splitting roars erupting from the jaws of the dragon, whose blood red eyes had darkened with the storm of emotions overwhelming it. Other dragons soared ahead, figures saddled to their backs just before the wings, but all was silent now, apart from the roaring dragon that, despite all it's thrashing, had protected the tiny figure of a young man that had fallen from it when they hit the ground.

The dragon stilled, and it seemed impossible that such a large creature could be so tender when it nuzzled its head into the male's chest, as if utterly lost and confused. But he did not stir.

The impossible had happened, and that was how it ended.

The war was finished through the inhalation of all its participants. The great dragon, named Yami by his enemies, but christened Atemu by his Rider when he was nothing but a hatchling small enough to fit in his hands, had lost his Rider.

Without Yuugi on the other end of their bond, a bond he had never been without, he fell into a raging storm of vengeance, not caring who he killed, only knowing that his heart would never accept the loss, and would search forever through these fools for the one taken from him.

Review!


	51. Bonus: Nape

**AN: **Only one more left after this one, guys. And this time I tell you the truth, the second alphabet is almost complete.

**Bonus Drabble: Nape**

Yuugi shivered violently, Yami's breath on his skin causing electric tingles to spark throughout his body, his long fingers trailed their way up Yuugi's arms to smooth their palms over Yuugi's shoulders and massage their way down his chest to press into his stomach. Yuugi took a deep breath, arching his back further into Yami's chest urging him on with the taunting press of his ass cheeks into Yami's heated, and painfully clothed, groin.

Yuugi gasped and muffled a little whimper through his bit lip when Yami brushed his lips so very delicately over the nape of Yuugi's neck. He raised his arms to tangle his fingers in Yami's thick hair, urging him to move faster, to stop teasing.

"Lets continue this in my room." Yami whispered into Yuugi's neck, his hot breath skating across goose-pimpled skin. His arms leaving their heated grasp around Yuugi's waist, and with a fleeting kiss to the lobe of his Aibou's ear, he was gone up the stairs.

Yuugi growled to himself, Yami knew the nape of his neck was his true weakness, that he could be persuaded into anything through it. Damnit he was far too busy for sex!

But he knew, given five minutes, he'd follow Yami up there.

Review!


	52. Bonus: Editor

**AN: **Sorry people, but I don't think I'll be making a third alphabet. I could ('coz there are definately enough bunnies bouncing around in my head for a third one), but I really want to actually get back to writing my chaptered fics again, even if they are a bit shit (huge understatement) and need major over-hauls. So all in all this should be the final, final drabble. I may feel the need to write a third alphabet sometime in the distant future but really don't hold your breaths.

I hope you guys had as much fun reading these as I did writing them, tomorrow I'm updating with a final little chapter for this which will be a little list of the drabbles I will be most willing to turn into one-shots/fics that you can vote on, so watch out for that!

**Bonus Drabble: Editor**

Yami raised an eyebrow, lowering the new manuscript his client had handed him to look into the eyes of its author.

Yuugi looked back at him, blankly but with a ghost of an almost smirk flicking at the corners of his full lips. Knowing that what he'd written was of the same class as the rest of his works, the string of novels that had earned him millions and inspired its own movie adaptations. But also knowing exactly what his editor was going to say about it.

"Yuugi," Yami began with a careful look, "This is beautiful, intoxicating, alive and erotic. However," He took a breath, "Is this us?"

"It may have been inspired by one of our many encounters, yes." Yuugi was definitely fighting a grin now.

"Yuugi," Yami ground out, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine."

"But are you _sure_ that we don't want to edit just little bits? This 'Atemu' is me right?"

"He might be. But I like it, the little things give authenticity."

"I do not want the general public knowing about my…my…"

"Thing about the inside of your elbow?"

A definite twitch moved the lower lid of Yami's eye, knowing that arguing was hopeless, Yuugi would get his way. He always did.

Review!


	53. The List

Hi, there!

Right, as stated to a few of you people out there, some of these drabbles in particular have much larger plot lines running away in my head. And so, here I am, asking all of you if any of you would like me to expand on any of them. Some are only little one-shots, some are fully chaptered fics, and some shall never be anything but drabbles, but I never know what I'll do with any of them until I'm given motivation by you peoples!

And so, here is the list of the drabbles that currently have larger plots in my head:

Chapter Two: Bullet

Chapter Three: Cigarette - Both this and Bullet intertwine so asking for one is pretty much like asking for the other.

Chapter Seven: Gender - This one is many chaptered and will probably come anyway (full version will be called 'For You To Love Me'), but I'm still not sure about it.

Chapter Ten: Jealous

Chapter Fifteen: Obsession - This one will be a very strange and probably disturbing one-shot, just to warn you.

Chapter Eighteen: Rain

Chapter Twenty-One: Undone

Chapter Twenty-Three: Wave - This one will be a Seven Seas short-story with two/three parts hopefully

Chapter Twenty-Four: X (Marks the Spot)

Chapter Twenty-Six: Zoom-lens

Chapter Thirty: Patch

Chapter Thirty-Four: Oath

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Gamble

Chapter Fourty: Unlucky

Chapter Fourty-Eight: King

Chapter Fourty-Nine: Testosterone - What? I like my Uke!Yami

Chapter Fifty: Vengeance - I wasn't planning on including this but it was so popular (something I really didn't expect it to be) that I'm considering it

There are others too that I might be pursuaded to write for, such as Flesh, Keepsake, Macabre, Ace, Youth and Veil (and Queen if I get poked enough, I'm not too good with the humour so I'm unsure about writing a long version of it). But only if people are really interested, because some are only meant as shorts, but you never know where my mind will go with a bunny so hey, ask for_ whatever_ you want basically (within reason lol), and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you, everyone, and don't forget to drop your suggestions on the way out!


End file.
